1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system, method and apparatus for detecting and correcting improper head and neck movement during sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important features of a good sports swing is to minimize movement of the head and neck so as to ensure solid contact with the ball. This is particularly important in golf, where improper head movement during a swing is a common error experienced by novice golfers. This movement may be lateral movement of the head in a direction that is generally parallel with the intended line of flight of the golf ball. The movement may also be from front to back relative to the golfer's body, or it may be in an up and down direction. Since there are several possible types of movement of the golfer's head, it is difficult to monitor.
Many different devices have been proposed for monitoring a golfer's head movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,232 describes a golf ball support means in which narrow light beams are generated toward the rear of a ball so as to be visible to a golfer during his swing. However, this device can be distracting, as a golfer will have to split their concentration between the ball, their swing and the lights projecting from the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,011 discloses a hollow tee through which light shines. The golfer takes his stance and initially observes the light beam. A ball is then placed on the tee and the golfer swings to knock the ball off of the tee. After the swing is completed, the golfer re-observes the light to check and see if he has held his head still. However, this device provides information as to head position only after the golf ball has been struck, and it may be difficult to determine just what type of movement has taken place.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a method and device in which a user can be immediately notified of improper head or neck movement without requiring the user to divert their attention from the ball during a swing. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a training device which is simple to use, and which is economical to manufacture and assemble.